


As American As Apple Pie

by cyren2132



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, birthday gifts, callbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has the worst taste in birthday gifts. Or possibly the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As American As Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the Stargate Last Author Standing Challenge on Livejournal in 2011. The prompt was "As American as apple pie."

Col. Sam Carter sat in her office still trying to come to terms with her reassignment to Atlantis when she heard Rodney McKay and Col. John Sheppard arguing halfway across the gateroom. She couldn't quite make out words, but it sounded serious. As she left her desk and drew nearer, she realized just how wrong she was.

"How can you say that?" McKay demanded. "It's as American as apple pie!"

"Okay, one, Rodney," Sheppard said with a finger in the air, "you hate apple pie, and two --" he reached over and plucked the patch from McKay's sleeve, "you're from Canada!"

"Look-"

"CA-NA-DA!" Sheppard said, bouncing the small replica of a maple-leafed flag with each syllable.

"Guys, is there a problem?" Carter asked.

"Ah, Col. Carter," McKay said. "Glad you're here. Col. Sheppard is insisting that I picked out the wrong Christmas gift for my niece, Maddison, last time I was there-"

"Oh, please. You didn't pick anything out, you showed up at the last minute-"

"I most certainly did, too. I had the option of that and some vapid little tartlet of a doll with a misspelled name and oversized head-"

"Which I admit are kind of creepy," Sheppard interjected. Rodney turned to look at him.

"Well, then WHY-"

"Guys!" Carter said. "Are we really doing this?" McKay and Sheppard at least had the decency to look moderately shamed before before a small smirk found its way to Sheppard's face and McKay insisted that yes, in fact, they were and wouldn't she settle the dispute?

Caught somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, Carter rubbed at her eyes. "All right," she said. "McKay, what did you buy?"

"Some sort of of astronaut doll... Matt Something or Other"

"See, McKay, you don't even know what it's called."

"Major Matt Mason?" Carter said.

"That was it!" McKay said with a snap of his fingers. "And you said I didn't know."

"Well, you didn't," Sheppard said.

"McKay, I just have one question," Carter said. "Did you get the little backpack that makes him fly?"

"I did."

"Well, then you're all set," Carter said. "Good choice."

A loud crash filled the gateroom. A young technician's tools were spilling across the floor. "Sorry!" he called out. "My fault!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Carter said as she patted McKay on the shoulder and walked toward the sheepish airman. With McKay's puffed-out chest of rightness and Sheppard's amused, faux dejectedness at her back, Carter couldn't help but grin. Maybe Atlantis wouldn't be so bad, after all.


End file.
